Cybertronian Tales
by Heslestor
Summary: My collection of stories inspired by the Random Pairing Generator. Chapter 5: Optimus / Sam / Memory "Amazing, really, how such a little organic could have such a very large impact on a race whose individuals were older than his entire species."
1. Trustworthy Nokiacon and Sam

**Summary:** Nokiacon survives deactivation and learns a little about trust.

**Warning:** crack and that's pretty much it.

**Disclaimer:** The only Transformers I own are a bunch of Maximals, Predacons, and a Blackout I got from one of my lunchables.

**Rating:** About as tame as you can get.

**A/N:** Found the Pairing Generator, and as with many of us, my brain broke at some of the pairings it came up with. Then after I recovered, plunnies came along and showed me that, you know, these pairings could really work after all. This is the result.

The first four ficlet/chapters are all related to each other.

**1.) Nokiacon/Sam/trustworthy**

Sam stared into the red optics of the 'Con across from him, dread running through his veins. The last time Sam had seen this particular 'Con, he had been doing everything in his power to kill him. Now, it was only the two of them, Bumblebee nowhere in sight.

Claws clicked lightly on cement as sinister optics carefully watched the human in front of him. Last, they met, the evil 'Con had wanted to do nothing more than happily sink his claws into the squishies around him and be done with them. Now, however, they were on some abandoned road, and to his knowledge, he was the only Decepticon left standing.

Later, if asked, Sam would vehemently deny ever making such a girly sounding noise when a small barrage of missiles flew at him. The black 'Con growled as each and every one of them missed its intended target. Apparently, squishies were fast when given enough incentive.

Chasing after the fleeing human, he was nearly upon the squishy when a large yellow form blocked his path. A growl tore free from the mechs vocalizer as he launched himself at the Autobot. Though there was a considerable size difference between the two mechs and Bumblebee should have easily been able to squish the smaller one, the 'Con was wickedly fast and evaded all blows to its body.

"Murderers! Thieves!" The little black Decepticon screeched, its voice somehow flying out of Bee's speakers for Sam to hear. "Despicable meatbags, how dare you play with the power of the All Spark? Creating life for your own amusement and then destroying it when we no longer suit your needs!"

Crouching behind a cluster of rocks, Sam winced at the vituperation. Unfortunately, all it said was true. Their kind had played God with something that by rights organic life never should have touched in the first place. Then to destroy what it created just because they were a nuisance was an even lower blow.

As the battle raged on, there was a point where the 'Con was just a hair too slow, and a large hand slammed into it. It crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap, legs twitching fitfully. After a moment, however, it simply staggered to its feet, ready for more. Bee watched the Decepticon with new admiration for the smaller mech. It wasn't every day one could stand up against such a blow. Regrettably, his opponent had to be destroyed. The yellow 'Bot rose one giant foot and prepared to crush the small 'Con in a single move.

Nokiacon stared at the human defiantly, as if daring Sam to match his expectations of humans and simply watch as Bee crushed it underfoot. Rushing forward, Sam rolled under Bee's foot and grabbed the mech before it was crushed.

"Sam! What in the Pit do you think you're doing?" Bee screeched as he stumbled around to avoid squashing the one he was supposed to be guarding.

"It's not his fault, I mean; he's kinda programmed that way instinctively. If you guys even have instincts that is. I mean, all our technology was backwards engineered or whatever from when Megatron was frozen in Hoover Dam." Sam said in a rush, effectively confusing his friend and causing the 'Con to abort its attempt to blast its way through Sam's hands. "I mean, really, all of the machines are really Decepticon in origin and probably respond violently first before they can think about what they're doing. Actually, that might explain a few things about my computer."

Bumblebee's door wings twitched in confusion. "Wait-what? You mean to tell me that essentially, all modern human technology originated from _Megatron?_"

"Er, yes?" Sam held the 'Con protectively against his chest, stepping back cautiously at the fine tremor that went through Bee's body. "But still, that means it's not their fault if they attack on sight, since it's you know, kind of programmed in them from the start to be all . . . soldier like or whatever."

Bumblebee stared at the mini-con clutched protectively against his human's chest and then into the optics of the one holding him. There was no use fighting that logic, or that look.

Bee let out a long sigh, and if he had hair, either would have run his hand through it or pulled it all out. "Very well, he can come with us. But as soon as we get back to base, he will have to be detained while the others sort out this mess."

"Fine, so long as you guys don't kill him for something he had no control over." After Bee transformed, Sam climbed in the driver's seat, the small 'Con still huddled in his hands. "Just one thing, though. If Nokiacon survived deactivation from the S7 agents, then what about the others that were created during the battle?"

A loud whining of gears that could only be a groan answered him. "It appears we will have our work cut out for us for quite some time."

Nokiacon peeked out from between fleshy fingers, still unsure of the Autobot. The human, however was an entirely different matter, a unique case for its species. _Yes,_ Nokiacon thought as it snuggled into the hands holding him gently,_ the organic smelling of spark energy was quite trustworthy. _


	2. Lost Frenzy and Sam

**Summary:** Frenzy becomes hopelessly lost after the battle for Mission City.

**Warning:** crack and more 'awww' moments

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Heavily influenced by a certain Disney movie. Happens about a week after the first chapter.

**2.) Sam/Frenzy/lost**

"Barri-Barri, Blackout-out, Screamer-Screamer? Anyone-one?" Heavy static was the only answer the mini-con received. Frenzy curled into a tight ball and shivered from the noise. A month had passed since the mockery of a battle in Mission City. During which Frenzy had slowly healed himself and wandered the country aimlessly, trying in desperation to reach any of the other Decepticons.

Now, he was broadcasting on all channels, desperate enough that he was even willing to talk to an _Autobot._

At some point during his travels, for whatever reason, he had stolen a children's storybook. Taking the battered paperback out, Frenzy turned to the page that best reflected his mood. The picture showed a remarkably ugly looking duck, in the middle of an unfamiliar scary forest, completely alone. A pathetically sad expression graced the duck's face as it stated solemnly that it was lost.

Petting the picture in sympathy, Frenzy let out a depressed warble. "Lo . . .st. Lost. Lostlostlostlostlost." Somehow saying it in English instead of his native tongue seemed to drive the fact home. He was alone and downright miserable.

Clutching the book to his chest, he made a dejected noise deep in his vocalizer. He was contemplating if it was a good idea to fall into stasis and never wake up when the sound of a loud engine reached his audios. A fancy Camaro slowed to a stop inches from him, door opening and a young man stepping out.

Before either of the two new arrivals could do so much as twitch, Frenzy launched himself at them. Then he proceeded to cling with all six limbs to the human, squeaking gleefully at the confused boy in garbled Cybertronian.

"_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my own."_ Sang despondently out of the Camaro's speakers, then a burst of static as the channels switched. _"All by myself. I'm all by myself."_

Sam leveled a death glare at the seemingly innocent car. "You are so not helping, Bee."

Frenzy looked up at the human whose arm he had in a death grip and did the best kicked puppy dog expression he could muster.

Sam swept a hand through his hair and sighed. "How you can possibly make yourself look pitiful is beyond me. Well, come on then. Might as well get you out of here before some psycho conspirator comes across us."

Clicking happily, Frenzy began to babble excitedly about nothing in particular at the unfortunate human. A few minutes later, Sam sighed again. "And why in the name of all that is holy, did you have to get lost _here?_"

An unconcerned shrug was his only answer as Frenzy talked on; briefly glancing at the large official looking sign, they passed. It proclaimed that this was a secured vicinity, no trespassing aloud and something or other about an Area 51.


	3. Conspiracy Barricade, Frenzy and Sam

**Title:** Merry Christmas and a Slagging New Year

**Summary: **Barricade hates Christmas for a reason.

**Warning:** Somewhat like a song fic, yet not, just to warn readers who can't stand the things.

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** I HATE coming up with titles. Seriously, if anyone has any better ideas for a title for any of these little ficlet/drabble things, tell me, please.

**3.) Barricade/Frenzy/suspicious behavior Barricade/Sam/conspiracy **

_On this joyous Christmas day, sing Fum, Fum, Fum._

_On this joyous Christmas day, sing Fum, Fum, Fum._

_For a blessed babe was born upon this day at break of dawn_

_In a manger poor and lonely . . . _

Cheerful Christmas music streamed out of store speakers. Snow drifted slowly through the air to create a thick cushioning blanket over the landscape. Spirits were high as the special day steadily approached, the lively atmosphere infecting the citizens with a sense of charity and camaraderie.

Barricade's frame shuddered faintly, the very thought of these inane decorations made his tank ill. If he was stationed on this planet for the rest of his days, which he prayed to Primus would never happen; he would never fully understand humans.

Tension hung thick in the air, apprehension spiking whenever a sudden burst of music played or children in red and white hats ran near him. They had to keep on the move. Resting was not an option for the two 'Cons as they made random twists and turns along the roads. For they were being hunted by a tenacious foe. And while they had the advantage of numbers, their enemy was steadfast in his quest to capture them.

**:**Which is the safest route?**: **

Frenzy clacked away at the laptop on his knees, waving a hand uncaringly in one direction. **:**Take the next right-right-right at the light then left past the auto-to-to dealership.**: **He continued on, oddly unperturbed by any pursuers they may come across.

His engine idled for a moment before turning to the right. Frenzy had been abnormally . . . Quiet all day. That in and of itself was a sign to worry over the smaller mech, add to the fact that such a demented creature hunted them both and it just didn't ring true.

A group of carolers burst into song right next to Barricade's door, distracting the black and white 'Con for a mere moment. Taking his chance, Frenzy hacked into the others systems and keyed in a code that Frenzy and his accomplice had been working on for weeks. Before his larger partner could realize something was wrong, he slipped out just as quietly.

Taking the last turn as instructed, Barricade backed into the ally they would be staying in for the night. He was hardly in recharge for a cycle before his sensors picked up movement. There, at the mouth of the ally, was their hunter.

_The holly green the ivy green_

_The prettiest picture you've ever seen_

_It's Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks from home. _

The dark form of their pursuer advanced on them, idly swinging the means of their doom in one hand. Frenzy scrambled out the window to stand in front of Barricade, puffed up and hissing like an angry cat. As Barricade tried to transform to escape his enemy, a high-pitched whine then a final sounding clunk answered him. All other attempts ended in the same result, a rising sense of panic entering his Spark as his maintenance systems coolly told him that transforming protocols and all motor functions were off line for an indefinite amount of time.

Barricade glared at the two forms in front of him, watching helplessly as Frenzy and their hunter shared a look. Then the fragging little glitch mouse was given one of the metal instruments of degradation. They slowly advanced on him, identical grins of twisted malicious pleasure spreading across their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His bumper hit the back of the alley and an emotion swept through Barricade that he hadn't felt in a long time; fear.

"Cccriiiccck-ck-ck, I may be twitchy-twitchy-twitchy, but I can be patient, too-too." Frenzy replied casually, pulling out another torture instrument. This one long and thin, with a series of soft blue lights that blinked at him with false innocence. "This is for our first mission together and you treat-t-ting me worse than a spark-k-kling."

The other tilted his head to the side, a pleasant look crossing his face. "This is for. . . Well, if you don't know why I'm doing this, you really should be melted down for spare parts."

As they stalked toward him, Barricade huddled in on himself, for once wishing that he wasn't bound to the ground and could take off and leave this mess behind him. Then, powering down his optics, he vowed to himself that the two in front of him would pay for this transgression. Oh, yes, they would definitely pay.

xXx

_One hour later. . . _

Barricade's engine rumbled forebodingly. "I hate you all."

"Love-love you to-to-to, 'Cade-cade." Frenzy cackled pleased beyond measure that he finally got one over the paranoid 'Con. It didn't matter that he would be paying dearly for it for some time to come; he had _pictures._

Sam laughed and patted 'Cade's hood. "Dude, it's really hard to play the bad cop when you're covered in mistletoe and blinking holiday lights."


	4. Hands Scorponok and Sam

**Summary:** Scorponok finds a good reason to side with the Autobots.

**Warning:** crack and fluff that'll rot your teeth.

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**A/N:** This one was really fun to write even if it is very short. Also, it'll be the last one for a while.

**Rating: **PG

**4.) FINISHED Sam/Scorponok/hands 487 words**

Bumblebee stumbled to a halt just inside the doorway of the Autobot base, nearly dropping the boxes he held in surprise at the scene before him.

Scorponok lay on his back like some kind of large mechanical dog, low noises of pleasure coming from deep within his chassis. Occasionally, one of his legs would twitch erratically when a particularly good spot was hit. Around him lay an assortment of washing tools: sponges, soft rags, buckets of warm soapy water and a tub of car wax.

A radio in the corner played some upbeat music as Sam scrubbed at an exceedingly difficult spot on the Decepticon's armor. It really was a pleasant view, Bee thought as he ran an appreciative optic over Sam who wore only a pair of cut off jeans, bare chest covered in frothy bubbles and a light sheen of sweat. Sam merely glanced up at Bumblebee and smiled pleasantly at him before going back to work.

Footsteps drew him out of the light haze that covered his processors; Scorponok looked at the upside down yellow Autobot and chirred in a displeased manner, raising his newly regenerated tail in a half-threat. If anyone interrupted the movement of the small hands running over him, there would be hell to pay.

Bumblebee simply shook his head and turned around, continuing in his unpacking duties. "Sam, your ability to tame Decepticons is astounding, it must have been caused by your contact with the All Spark as it was destroyed. There is no other explanation I can think of."

"Hey, so long as they aren't trying to eat me or anything, I'm not gonna complain." Sam said, grabbing a softer sponge for the finer mechanisms. "Besides, when Scorpy's not trying to kill you or anything, he _is_ kind of cute."

Lowering his tail, Scorponok calculated that the other 'Bot would be no threat to the blissful event called "bath time". With a few content twitters, Scorponok stretched out to reveal the more delicate parts of his underbelly. Sand always had an annoying habit of getting in places it had no right to be. This allowed Sam to wash the parts even his former partner would have had to argue for to gain access. Another stretch and the black 'Con mused that if Megatron had something like this in the benefits for his soldiers, they would have won the war _ages_ ago.

Bee paused before leaving. "I shouldn't be jealous over his treatment, should I? You know, reading between the lines with how the 'Cons just seem to gravitate towards you?"

The only answer he acquired was a wet sponge to the side of his head, his laughter cut off as he went into another room.

_Yes, _Scorponok thought drowsily purring at the sensation of soapy hands running over him, _if this is the kind of treatment the Autobots receive; then it was worth having Blackout turned to scrap._


	5. Memory Optimus Prime and Sam

**5.) Optimus/Sam/memory **

**Summary: Optimus visits an ancient abandoned human graveyard. **

**Amazing, really, how such a little organic could have such a very large impact on a race whose individuals were older than his entire species. **

**A/N: This thing just did not want to be written. I've been picking at this thing for ages now and just decided to hell with it, I'm posting it before it drives me mad. Please, enjoy.**

1 Decilivorn10,000 Cybertron years (83,333 Earth years) not mine, from the Transformers Fanon Glossary.

xXx

Optimus kneeled in front of the crumbling grave markers, tenderly running a finger over the faded writing. The derelict cemetery long forgotten by the species who built it, having all moved on to the stars millennia ago. Shame really, this area had once been an impressive monument, grand marble buildings and granite spires rising to the sky that nature is now reclaiming ever so leisurely.

Humans had such exceedingly short life spans compared to them, Optimus contemplated morosely; in a way, it really wasn't fair to either species. For the Autobots, the life of a human was over in the blink of an optic, burning as fierce and brightly as a flare, and just as short. As for the humans, they spent not only their own lives embroiled in an ancient war that wasn't their own, but also many generations often followed after their ancestors. Willingly giving up all they had for beings so very different from themselves.

The first headstone and the largest, held only two names; _Judy and Ron Witwicky, Beloved Wife and Husband, Mother and Father._ The writing had diminished over the decavorns, nearly illegible. Yet he would always remember the words carved into every stone. Next to them was Mikeala's and her family's markers, (_Mother, Wife; Father, Husband)_ and next to them, their three children. After them was generations' worth of names related to the Banes. All gathered here were names that he had known from a lifetime ago: Lennox, Epps, Lancaster, Madsen, Whitman, and many others that had become a part of their strange unit.

One, however, stood by itself behind Ron's and Judy's, entangled in thorny vines and chocked in weeds, as if it were trying to hide from the world. Perhaps because it was the reason the Witwickys didn't have additional tombstones with descendants related to them on it, as the others did. It was the oldest of them all as well; the grave dug long before any of their extended family left this world.

_Samuel James Witwicky, Beloved Son, Brilliant Friend, Our Knight in Shining Armour; We'll Miss You._

Amazing, really, how such a little organic could have such a very large impact on a race whose individuals were older than his entire species.

His processor raced back to all the instances where events could have gone differently for this little planet. If he had set the All Spark on a set course instead of letting if wander freely, or even if he hadn't launched it at all. Sending more mechs on the first scouting mission could have altered the final events greatly, even bringing a larger team with him when they first landed. Then everything leading to the destruction of the All Spark, and the death of his brother. Even their own world that had suffered so much, to the point that it was nothing more than a dead husk floating in space. The only artifact that could have rejuvenated it destroyed. But then, it was somehow remade.

Miraculously life was slowly being restored to Cybertron, their great planet once more returning to its former glory. It would be long in coming before their world was back to the way it once was, and even then, it would still be vastly different from before. With the help of a being that would ensure a war like the last would never be possible again.

Then there was the young human who had done so much for the mechs landing on Earth. Barely a youngling, even by his own species standards, and yet he had sacrificed so much for them. And in the end, he had paid the ultimate price to help protect them; freely giving up his life so they could live. It was ironic really, for a species who the Decepticons thought of as nothing more than resources and for many Autobots, unfortunately, to think of as pets, to be the ones responsible for his race's continued survival.

Soft laughter came from behind. "Come, Optimus, you have been here much too long, the rest are starting to become concerned. If you stay much longer, you will come to be as planted as these monolithic trees and ruins here."

The tall 'Bot glanced back and watched as a bipedal form gracefully made its way towards him. Metallic copper lines shimmered in the moonlight, swirling over the figures body in the shape of archaic runes. Electric white eyes filled with ancient intelligence peered at him knowingly.

Tilting his head to the side, the blue and red Autobot replied quietly. "I apologize for making them fret, but I do not apologize for my part in the fate of this world. Or yours, Numinous."

"It is not your fault, Optimus Prime. No one could have known the All Spark would land on this planet, let alone the actions of an alien species and the result they had on the war." The taller 'Bot wrapped a slender arm around Prime's shoulder and drew him close to his chassis in a comforting gesture, settling them between the many markers. "Besides, the sacrifices were worth it. Once more, it is a common occurrence to see sparklings running under pede. Hope has been restored to us and Cybertron is on its way to being a living and thriving planet once more. Add on the unbelievable event where we found a hidden colony full of stasis locked Creators and Mentors."

Optimus chuckled lightly, leaning against the warm form of Numinous, something vastly different from merely a decilivorn ago, where the young All Spark would have been seeking comfort from him. "True, the sight of sparklings is a sorely missed one. And finding the 'Bots that raised myself and the others is something I thought would never happen. By the way, how _is _Ratchet taking to having his Mentor here?"

White optics rolled heavenwards in exaggerated exasperation. "Oh, at first he was running around nervous as a sparkling meeting Ironhide for the first time. Then the Twins got slagged to the Pit and back playing Jet Judo and Eclipse proceeded to show them _exactly_ where Ratchet learned his wonderful bedside manner. Not to mention he even managed to peg Jazz with a wrench. So you have _two_ welder harpies to deal with now." Numinous pulled Optimus against his chest as the other groaned in dismay.

The moment dragged out in comfortable companionship, the only sounds were of chirping crickets and wind rustling through dry vegetation, before the air slowly regained its somber mood once more. Tentatively tracing his fingers over gleaming runes before lacing their fingers together, his CPU simply wouldn't quit running in circles, relentlessly going over all the what-ifs and could-have-beens. Optimus sighed sadly blue optics shuttering penitently. "And while you may have forgiven me, the hardest part is for me to forgive myself. And that is something no one can do for me. Not even you, Sam."

Numinous nodded solemnly, tempted to say 'that's a name I haven't heard in a long time' just to break the dark mood. But he didn't, instead, "That is something we all have to go through at some point. And while I can't do it for you, I can help you through it. All of us can, together."


End file.
